


Little Ones

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hatchlings, In other words Ghidorah doesn't know how to be a father, Jealousy, M/M, Paternal Instinct, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Rodan was worried if the eggs didn't hatch.Ghidorah was more worried if they did it.





	Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Done! The babies have arrived and the best thing is that both parents are alive! [hides a scroll labed evil plan]
> 
> I’ve been thinking about the hatchlings since before, especially since they’re too cute and adorable not to appear in a future in some Legendary movie — This was my only conclusion as to how they might appear... It’s worth dreaming about. If anyone has any doubts about the size of these little ones, usually dragon cubs are human size, even smaller than us. Considering the height of Ghidorah and Rodan... well, they must be very careful with the hatchlings.
> 
> It's already on my tumblr, btw!
> 
> If at the end of this you want to kill me, I challenge you to a sword fight behind a McDonald 's.
> 
> Here my Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

The eggs were still warm, but there was still no sign of life in them. That’s what made Rodan start to worry. What if a few don’t hatch? What if _none_ of them did? That they were still warm wasn’t because there was life inside, but because of the lava? He doesn’t remember that this would take so many days for his kind.

A roar in the sky made him look up. Ghidorah had returned from his search for Godzilla. The three-headed dragon was hell-bent on fighting his King again. On the one hand, Rodan was grateful that Infant Island was so impossible to find and reach, he didn’t want to know what would happen to his mate if they actually came to face his King, and Godzilla knew that Ghidorah was still alive — On the other hand, it pissed off Rodan, it was like fighting Godzilla was _the most important thing_ to King Ghidorah.

For the first days Rodan didn’t allow Ghidorah or any of the heads to approach the eggs. They were too rough to deal with something so fragile, but now that the eggs had been hatched for several weeks and the shell had become hard enough the Fire Demon allowed his mate to get close to smelling them or at least touching them.

The King of the Skies could see the confusion and curiosity in their eyes. For him, too, this had been new; Maybe it had something to do with his mate not being from this planet.

It was strange at first. Ghidorah didn’t know how they were born; Did they also come from an egg just like this one? When they woke up they were already in the dark space with no one or anything, but themselves. So the eggs caused them such curiosity and at the same time a strange feeling.

Just as the eggs had tied Rodan to the ground, preventing him from flying with them in their search for the weak King or exploring the world as he promised them, they had them tied to Isla de Mara, they were all that the three heads could think of, so they couldn’t focus at all.

It wasn’t a feeling they liked. But they had no other choice, they didn’t want to get away, they didn’t want to lose sight of their mate, but the eggs on the other hand...

Ghidorah came up to the nest, Ni touched one of the eggs with the tip of his nose, slightly moving it, this time without Rodan growling, this one was warm and smelled of them — Not exactly them, it was a mixture of Rodan’s lava and their thunders. King Ghidorah walked away from the nest once he finished analyzing all the eggs to lie on the edge of the volcano, watching Rodan return to cover the eggs and wait.

For a moment Ghidorah thought of inciting his mate to fly with them, the eggs would be fine, they were warm, firm, a faint sign of life came from within, so _why not_? However, remembering the times they insisted on the same thing to Rodan, to the point where San bit him — And not in a gentle way — To get him out of the volcano and this one will scratch his neck, maybe it wasn’t a good idea. As much as they wanted a fight, they didn’t want it to be with their mate.

Ghidorah couldn’t help, but question when their offspring would be born, whether they would resemble them or their fire mate, how strong they would be, and _if_ they could already leave them...

Not many days passed since that night when clouds covered the moon on Isla de Mara and lightning began to light the night.

Rodan screeched from his place, rising from the nest, alerting Ghidorah who was confused by the sudden action of their mate. It was then that they saw one of the eggs move and with it another thunder roaring near the place. They weren’t creating this thunderstorm.

It was then that the first lightning struck the sky.

And with it, the sound of the first shell breaking.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“A thunderstorm,” Stanton commented, turning around in his spinning chair, “Titans like symbolism, don’t they?”

“I suppose this must be Ghidorah’s doing.” Coleman said.

“It’s not as strong as the ones he usually produces.” Chen said from her seat. Cameras installed near the volcano — Which they installed when Ghidorah was away and Rodan was sleeping — Had already begun to show both Titans and their curiosity and impatience towards the eggs.

Soon the doors opened, letting Mark, Madison, and the rest of Monarch in who were impatient for this moment, not every day is known of the birth of a new Titan.

“Are they going to be born now?” Madison asked, taking a seat next to Chen. After the trial with her mother, the mythologist kept in touch with her, knowing how much Maddie needed a friend, and Madison didn’t know how to thank her for stepping in for her.

“I see you’ve changed the camera’s viewing range.” Mark said, he was standing idly beside Stanton.

“Well, I don’t want Mommy and Daddy to keep destroying our drones, believe it or not, they’re not free.” Stanton said, annoyed.

“Well, whatever’s coming out of those eighteen eggs everyone should be ready.” Mark whispered, hoping Maddie wouldn’t hear him. Madison might be as smart as her mother, but she was an obvious lover of nature, so despite the fact that they were Ghidorah’s spawn, it didn’t take Maddie’s idea that everything deserved a chance no matter who their parents were.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Sam said showing up behind both of them. He understood Mark’s concern, they didn’t know if Ghidorah’s offspring would do the same as their parent as they were born.

Chen watched Maddie, her head tilted to her side, trying to take a closer look. Her trembling hands were holding a packet of cookies, she could tell how excited she was for this moment, for a moment Chen saw Emma’s face.

Chen handed her an iPad.

“From here you can see it better, it’s the small camera, though, I think you can modify the range.” The short-haired woman said like it was a secret.

Madison smiled, sitting comfortably, dragging her feet to the spinning chair. She’d have liked to have been there when these little ones were born, just like she was at Mothra’s or when she and Andrew saw their cat give birth to her kittens.

The shell was greenish gold, not the regular size she was used to seeing in other oviparous species, from her point of view the egg mustn’t have been larger than the size of a dog.

It was then that she saw the crack and movement in the first egg that was about to hatch. Emotion and curiosity overtook her. _What would come out of it?_

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

The egg started to crack.

They had _nothing_ to do with it.

The three heads looked at Rodan, the Fire Demon was too concentrated on the first egg, it kept moving from side to side, and more cracks followed the first until a blow shattered them.

A small claw had passed through the shell, moving it impatiently until a second made a presence, and just as lightning struck the earth beneath them, it was surrounded by yellow rays exploding in half, leaving beneath the remaining part a small creature sitting on its hind legs and covered in a strange liquid.

Rodan approached the hatchling, removing with his beak the shell that covered its face and didn’t let it see by the way it moved its head from side to side and shrieked. The little, golden, four-legged creature as soon as it saw the two giant beings in front of it, the first thing it did was move awkwardly, side by side, until it ended up stumbling with what Ghidorah noticed was a wing glued to its legs.

The hatchling squealed when it couldn’t stand up, as the wing was still attached to its body and tangled between its legs, which Rodan responded by helping it up while more creaking sounds were heard behind them.

The others were being born.

Some eggs broke as soon as they were kicked, some others seemed to be _biting_ it from the inside, and very few seemed to be intending to exploit them with the same rays as the first one used.

Rodan walked away from the first-born to go see the hatchlings, who needed help to get out of the egg, leaving the first to beg for his return, and falling back to the ground trying to get up to follow him.

Ghidorah watched the little one still lying on the ground; Rodan was busier watching the other eggs, waiting for the others to break their shells. But this little one, it was too persistent, even though it couldn’t stand up at all, _it was still trying_. Motivated to go after its parent.

One of their tails went beneath the little one, taking care of the spikes and lifting their front legs first and then the back parts. They noticed that the wings were still attached to its body because of the liquid it still had covering it.

Ichi approached the little one, moving its wings with his snout, taking them off, noticing that beneath the first part of the belly was covered with a soft green fur. San started licking the little one, cleaning him up. The little one smelled of electricity and fire.

The little one stayed in one place, neither moving nor making the slightest noise, but it seemed to be enjoying this gesture by the way it moved its head to allow more access to the tongue. Once the little one was clean, Ghidorah intended to walk away to see Rodan when they felt something on their claws.

The little one, who could already move better and whose wings it now had dragging (instead of folding them elegantly as they or Rodan did) jumped from claw to claw. Ghidorah put their heads together, watching the little one. As soon as it was in front, it leaped towards Ni, placing its front legs on his snout.

Ni sneezed, abruptly pushing the little one away, causing it to fall around, but instead of shrieking and staying on the volcanic floor, as was when Rodan walked away, it turned around and stood up quickly to get under them.

Ghidorah observed the little one with such strangeness, only to see a second and third clumsily walk behind the first. A strange and light weight landed on one of their tails, there were four of them, two of whom were curiously touching the golden scales and trying to bite the spikes of their tails.

The three-headed Dragon looked at the little creatures, pulling them away with their tails, but to these it seemed more like a game.

Ichi called their mate, hoping that he’d know what to do, only to see him surrounded by the rest of the hatchlings as he approached the lava.

Were the hatchlings lava resistant? If they managed to make their shells explode by summoning the same rays that they did, it was a probability.

Rodan gently approached the golden hatchlings to the lava. As Ghidorah already saw coming, they were curious, but they also showed a certain rejection by approaching and splashing the magma with their small claws. Even after the disgusted gesture, Ghidorah concluded that their hatchlings were perfectly immune to lava, although they didn’t seem to love it in the same way as their parent.

Rodan didn’t seem satisfied with his hatchling’s gesture, but he let it pass, at least this time. By pulling away from them he spread his wings, they were still small to fly and therefore they still couldn’t hunt for themselves and still couldn’t feed on the energy of this planet — That’s if they’d inherited any characteristics from him because apparently they seemed to take after his mate.

Ghidorah watched their mate spread his wings and get away from the island, for a moment they considered doing the same, maybe finally they could fly together again, the alien Titan longed for that — _Then_ he watched Rodan take a couple of laps around the island, dive his beak into the ocean and take flight to return to the nest, landing over the golden edge and calling on the hatchlings, who didn’t for a second hesitated to approach their parent, something Ghidorah appreciated when the little ones left their tails alone.

The hatchlings devoured the fish with such voraciousness that there was no doubt that their fangs, however small, could become lethal.

Ghidorah lay near the nest, watching the little ones eat and Rodan nuzzle them with such devotion, _just as he did with them_ , his mate seemed content, proud even... And them… Well, they were _just as pleased_ that their hatchlings were here.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Monarch's outpost didn’t know whether they should be happy or worried. They had witnessed a birth of Titans ( _how many could say they had seen one?_ ) and at the same time, it was the offspring of one of the Titans who could stand up to Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

“I think we should give them a name.” Coleman thought out loud.

“Titanus — ” Stanton looked at the redhead, but this one shrugged, clearly had no idea. The scientist looked at his other coworkers, most looked at each other, muttering names.

“Rodorah!” Barnes screamed from the back of the room, Griffin facepalmed while Martinez gave thumbs up.

“For the last time, Barnes, we’re not using that.” Chen massaged her temple, she was more concerned about the impact that the hatchlings would have on the world, now that there were young and vulnerable Titans there would be many attempts to reach them... But given _who_ their parents were, it was certain someone would die before they got to them — Although if it was a Titan like Godzilla...

Chen was certain that Godzilla didn’t know that King Ghidorah had offspring or else he’d have left Infant Island by now. It was urgent that she speak to her mother or aunt, one of them must have known something by now.

Madison was fascinated — No, more than fascinated, she was _enchanted_ with the little golden Titans that surrounded Rodan and Ghidorah, both were lying over the volcanic floor while the hatchlings played with each other and even discovering that they had wings and tried to spread them out for themselves, she wanted to see one more closely, see it on video wasn’t enough, she’d no idea how her Father could resist when he saw the wolves and their cubs, and not try to pet them.

It was then that she thought, _They aren’t pets, they are Titans, the old and new Gods._

She was so immersed in the hatchlings that she didn’t notice the discussion behind her among the scientists and the Monarch's armed force. These new Titans needed a name. Apparently they couldn’t be called Titanus Rodan because they didn’t seem to take after Rodan, but they did from Ghidorah, despite being born with only one head they could be the spitting image of _Monster Zero_.

Madison squeezed her cookie packet that her Father had bought for her. They were sugar cookies, she wasn’t much of a sweet tooth like her Father, but her Mother and Andrew loved that kind of dessert and candy. _Doraditas_ , which was the name of the product. —

“ _Doraditas_.” Maddie pronounced it in Spanish, it meant gold or little gold, like these hatchlings... “ _Doraditas_ … Dorad… _Dorat_.”

“Did you say something, Maddie?” Chen looked at her, she hadn’t paid any attention to her since her head was starting to get a migraine from the nascent discussion in the Outpost, so she couldn’t talk to her sister, everyone wanted to baptize these hatchlings, most of them had done so when the Titans were found in their hibernation state. Emma and she had named a few; _Monster Zero_ had been Emma’s idea and favorite. Her grandmother and grand auntie were the ones who give the name Mothra when Monarch found her temple.

“Dorats.” Maddie whispered, hoping only Chen would listen to her. It was a dumb name, but in her head it made sense.

“ _Dorats_?” Chen asked, repeating it. Maddie nodded

“It's like _dorado_ , golden.”

Chen nodded the same way as Maddie, understanding what the girl wanted to mean by it. “Titanus _Doratto_.” She uttered the name a couple more times, starting to make sense. “ _Titanus Doratto_.” She told her colleagues.

“Doratto?” Mark asked, he wasn’t bringing any ideas, though he did seem to disagree with some names.

“Dorats.” Maddie said, feeling more confident, Chen liked the name... And somehow reminded her of her Mother and Andrew.

Monarch’s workers looked at each other again, muttering to each other. Stanton and Coleman didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“I like the name.” Barnes said, supporting Maddie.

“It makes sense to me.” Martínez supported similarly, Griffin said nothing, only rolled his eyes and ended up nodded at Foster’s confused gaze.

It looked like the little ones would be named Titanus Doratto, Dorats.

“Congratulations, Maddie.” Chen smiled at her, “Looks like you named your first Titan.”

Maddie smiled proudly. She named these little ones... She gave names to Ghidorah’s offspring just as her Mother once did with their Father.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

So... This was _done_ , right? The hatchlings are here, found their wings, and even were fed, so this _ends_ here, doesn’t it? _Doesn’t it?_ Because Rodan doesn’t seem to have the same idea as them.

King Ghidorah was getting impatient with Rodan’s slowness.

The Fire Demon watched their hatchlings with such attention, watching over them, not wanting to lose one out of sight and taking care that they didn’t fall into the lava, while they were immune to the magma it was likely that none of the hatchlings knew how to dive or surface as he did.

Taking them carefully with his beak to leave them back in the nest, he was sure his hatchlings needed warmth, the thunderstorm was over when he felt a bite on his right wing. Ni tried to draw him away from the nest, the other heads pointing towards the ocean, away from Isla De Mara.

Was Ghidorah thinking of leaving again? Rodan couldn’t hide his anger and sadness, but if Ghidorah needed it, _it was fine_ , he knew they always came back after all.

The Golden Demise saw their mate walk away from them, and enter the nest, guarding the hatchlings, though there were one or two who tried to get out until Rodan take them by their beak.

Ghidorah was confused, _why_ did Rodan keep insisting on taking care of the hatchlings? They were no longer fragile shells, they’d be safe as long as they stayed on Isla de Mara, they’d know how to fly and feed with time.

Rodan was about to rest when he heard his mate’s persistent call, the three-headed Dragon kept pointing away from Mara, only this time he understood that Ghidorah meant him, that he should accompany them this time.

The fire Titan denied, he couldn’t leave their hatchlings now that they were just born, they were small and still weak.

Ghidorah apparently didn’t like their mate’s refusal, this time the three heads called Rodan, and he didn’t move from his place in the nest. They could use their Alpha call, and their mate would have no choice but to follow them... However, for some strange reason, they didn’t want to hypnotize Rodan, because the moment their mate realized their hatchlings had stayed in the nest he wouldn’t hesitate to turn around and leave them.

_Maybe if the hatchlings hadn’t existed in the first place..._

The hatchlings, beneath Rodan’s warm body, looked at Ghidorah, curious and frightened by the position in which their three-headed Father spread their wings and thunder resonated over them. Rodan rose from the nest, worried about leaving his hatchlings, but he wasn’t going to let Ghidorah get close to them to hurt them.

Rodan felt the lava heat inside him. This emotion… He hadn’t felt _it_ in thousands of years, _not_ when he fought Manda, _not_ when he fought the Queen in the human nest, for a while he thought he’d lost it forever. But if _The Death Song of Three Storms_ provoked his rage, he wouldn’t hesitate to use it to protect _his_ hatchlings.

The three-headed Dragon watched their mate staring at them. Rodan wouldn’t let them near the hatchlings and that he hadn’t thought of wanting to leave them either.

San asked that maybe Rodan was right, maybe they should wait a while before flying back with him, _maybe_ if they reasoned with him — Ni didn’t think so, they had grown _tired_ of waiting, of feeling tied to this piece of volcanic land surrounded by detestable water. Ichi had no intention of fighting their mate, they knew who would win, even more so, they didn’t want to hurt him, and they didn’t want to lose Rodan’s warm, his affection… But now they’ve lost it, and it’s all _because_ of those hatchlings.

Mara’s night sky broke in a chorus of thunder and lightning when the three heads roared towards the hatchlings, the golden wings flew away from the volcano, lost in the dark clouds, and the sound of lightning and thunder followed it, until it was only a hum in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go to sleep at once, it's three o'clock in the morning and tomorrow I'll go to a high school graduation.
> 
> Leave your threats in the comments, love y'all!


End file.
